ZWorld
by CoolChris
Summary: The year is 2024. Javier Martinez , the main character, remembers and talks about his first year surviving the Apocalypse. Take a trip into his memory and follow all the hardships, the love, and the loss as His survival skills are put to the test. Will he live another day? or will he become an infected and join the undead?


**Prologue:**

So I guess you're another person looking for something to read. Well What I'm going to tell you really happened or will happen in the future. If you don't believe me then just close this book and go play videogames or go on Facebook. If you do believe me and are interested in my story, good keep reading. I am Javier Martinez, Age 15, and a survivor of the apocalypse. Yes a zombie apocalypse, save all questions until I'm done. This all started in the year 2025. It's been currently been 1 year since this all started and it's all thanks to the government for messing with things they shouldn't, they created a virus that spread quickly and mutated in peoples bodies. The only way get infected is if you were bitten. If you were it would mutate in 3 days, in worst occasions …2 hours. Anyways enough about that, I'll tell you what happened to me when this all started. Listen closely and remember, my name is Javier Martinez… and this is my story.

**Chapter 1: Memories**

_**(3 days before.)**_

"Hey Dad, we have another customer."

"Well then tell them to bring it in".

"Sure thing dad", I walked over to the car and told them to pull up to my dad's garage. I was almost 14, 3 days before my birthday and my father had taken me to work that day at his garage where he fixed and did anything.

"Javier, why don't you fix this one up by yourself?" He said with a smile on his face. "I've shown you how"

"Uhmm, alright dad", I said. It was a simple oil change that was needed. I grabbed the tools I needed and changed it quickly. "Done, did I do it right?" I asked my dad as he walked over.

"Yep, that seems right. Good job son." He gave me a pat on the back and handed me a soda. The day went on the same. Although some of you may be thinking that working is boring, well not with my dad. He somehow manages to make it fun. We went to the arcade after work to play our favorite game, Time Crisis.

"Well Seems you win again" He told me while putting the plastic gun down. After that we bought a pizza and headed home. It was just us two living together, my mother had passed away after I was born. The day was pretty normal, but things got weird after that.

_**(2 Days Before.)**_

"Hey Javier, come downstairs", my dad yelled from downstairs. I got out of bed, put on a blue T-shirt and blue Jeans, blues my favorite color. I headed downstairs and my dad pointed to the T.V. which was on the news.

"We're reporting live from in front of a government research facility where they have just discovered an entirely new substance." My Dad shut the T.V. and put a plate of pancakes on the table. I sat down and started eating.

"By the way, Jenny called and asked if you could go meet her at the park." He told me as I was biting into my last pancake. "Sure Dad" I said as I finished eating. I put my plate in the sink, put on my jacket and headed out the door.

I made it to the park and saw Jenny sitting down on a bench. She was wearing a pair of jeans, her converse sneakers, a white T-Shirt, and her pink sweater. Jenny and I are childhood friends, we grew up together. She's cool, kind, and outgoing. She also stands up for her friends, so it's best not to piss her off. "Hey Jenny I said as I walked over to her.

"Oh hey Javier" She said and smiled. "I guess your dad told you I called huh?"

"Yea he did." I said and sat next to her. "So, why did you wanna meet me here for?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you something," She answered. "Javier, I…" She crossed her legs "I l-like…" She quickly looked away. "Never mind"

"You like what?" I asked confused.

"Uhmm… I'd like to go to the movies to see that new one that came out" She said quickly

"Okay then. I'll ask my dad if he we can go ok?" I told her. She nodded and stood up.

"I have to go. I'll see ya around Javier" she said and started walking away. I got up and looked at her one last time wondering what she was going to say before. I turned away and started walking home still wondering.

I got home and sat on the couch. My dad was at work so I had the house to myself. I turned on my P.S.7 and started playing, not knowing that this was the last day my life, or anything really, was ever going to be normal.

_**(Doomsday and my Birthday)**_

"Hey Javier wake up…" I heard a feminine voice say. I opened one eye and saw that Jenny was the one that I heard. "Wait… Jenny?" I looked down and saw that I was sleeping without a shirt. I blushed and quickly pulled the covers up. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked

"Well your dad left early to get something and called me to wake you up. He also said he left some money on the table so that you could buy yourself something" She answered. She went over and opened the blinds to let the sun in. I blocked out the sun to let my eyes adjust to the brightly lit room. "I'll be waiting downstairs alright Javier, don't take too long." She said with a smile and headed downstairs.

I quickly changed and headed downstairs to find her standing by the door. "Ready?" She asked. I nodded and headed out the door. We went to the mall and I bought myself a cool Japanese figure keychain of apparently a Vocaloid named Len. We looked through some other stores and ended up at the food court. "Javier look" Jenny said as she pointed to the food court T.V. which was showing the news.

"We're reporting from the Government Research Facility which has somehow exploded. The Fire department is currently trying to put out the remaining fires and all injured people are being sent to the hospital" The News reporter said. We both bought a slice of pizza and left to drop her off at her house. It was almost dark by the time I got home. I went in saw a cake with lit candles in the middle. "Happy Birthday Son" My dad said. I hugged him and we both sat down and celebrated my birthday together. I went to bed afterwards.

I woke up around 11 at night to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up and answered "Hello?" I asked.

"Javier Get your dad on the phone" Someone answered

"Uncle Jake, What's wrong?" I asked

"There's not a lot of time Get your-" The line was dropped. I got out of bed, changed into my clothes, and went to the door. "Dad" I called in the hall. I went to check his room and saw the T.V. on. I turned up the volume and saw the news.

"There have been reports of many explosions. People are advised to…" Someone tackled her onto the floor "No Sir, please… No… Aah" The man bit her on her neck and she lay unmoving on the floor. Then the building behind her exploded. I looked out my dad's window and saw a huge ball of fire in the middle of town. I left his room and headed downstairs. "Dad" I called again. I heard the yard door slam and saw my dad standing with a gun in his hand. "Dad what's going on?" I asked him.

"The Virus… its turning people into monsters" He answered. He had blood stains on his shirt and on his hands. He quickly went to his office and pulled out a small silver case. "Javier." He said.

"Yes dad?"

"Remember that game at the arcade?"

"Yea. What about it?" I said. He opened up the case and took out a handgun, loaded it, and handed it to me. "Well imagine we're playing the game. Pull the trigger at anything that attacks you and looks like a corpse. If you don't you die, alright?"

"Alright" I took the gun and looked at it. Someone pulled up on our driveway and I followed my dad outside. It was my uncle Jake. We got in the car and he started driving. "What's going on Max, What the heck's happening?" Jake asked.

"Control yourself Jake. It's the governments fault we're in this mess, didn't you see the news." My dad said. Uncle Jake turned a corner and we were in traffic. "Great everyone in the city thought of the same thing." He Said. Just then two people tackled a couple and bit them in the same place they bit the reporter. "Oh God, Drive Jake Drive" My Dad said as they ran towards the car. We drove around traffic into another street where there were people panicking. "Move darn it" Jake said as he kept hitting the horn. Once everyone moved we kept driving but we didn't see a truck spinning out of control and we ran into it. I blacked out.

I woke up with blood dripping down the side of my face, the car was flipped on its side "Javier you ok?" My Dad asked.

"Yea I'm fine" I told Him as we crawled out the front window. We headed into the busy crowd and tried to find a way out. All over buildings were going up in flames; the shell of exploded propane tanks littered the front of restaurants. People were getting infected, and corpses littered the floor with both adults and children, bite marks on their neck, arms, or legs. Some were burned, their raw, burnt skin all over them; the look of fear and pain on all of their faces. Live people were crying, screaming, and running in panic. We ended up at a small café where we stopped there.

"Dad look out" I shot an infected that was about to jump on my father. He looked back and smiles "Nice job son. Now stay here and out of sight. Don't make any noise. I'll be back for you." He handed me some extra magazines and went to the door. He looked back one last time at me and said "I love you Javier" and the last thing I saw was the tear that ran down my father's face when he closed the door behind him.


End file.
